CID 10 L24
by AngelloreXx
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Kenshin é impossibilitado de lavar as roupas sujas?


**CID10 L24**

Pânico.

Este servo piscou uma, duas vezes, até entender a situação. Lá estava ela, lívida de fúria, encarando-o como quem prometia silenciosamente arrancar-lhe o figado, de maneira lenta, com uma colher de chá.

"Kenshin... seu..."

"Senhorita Kaoru", este servo apressou-se em explicar, olhando alternadamente para o hakama em suas mãos e para a mulher ao seu lado, "não é nada do que a senhorita está pensand-"

"...IDIOTA!"

E essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de bater o shoji com toda sua força, deixando este servo perplexo – e semi nu, talvez seja de interesse ressaltar — ao lado da senhorita Megumi, que sorria daquela maneira agradável, que, por alguma razão obscura, sempre conseguia irritar a senhorita Kaoru.

Na penumbra do quarto, um fraco "oro" foi toda a eloquência que este servo conseguiu reunir antes de levantar-se e segui-la pelos corredores do dojo.

**#****_duas semanas antes_****#**

Era algo que sempre me deixava perplexo, a capacidade que Kenshin tinha de abstração total e completa do mundo exterior. Não, não estou falando de seu poder de concentração em uma luta; na realidade, a cena que observava estava longe de estar relacionada a alguma batalha.

No meio do pátio, debaixo do sol fraco da manhã, Kenshin sorria bobamente para a quantidade anormal de bolhas de sabão que se formava enquanto ele lavava as roupas sujas no dia anterior. "É muito divertido", ele repetia, sempre sorrindo, mas eu ainda me sentia inconformado ao ver o maior samurai da história do Japão rebaixado a doméstico de uma feiosa como a Kaoru.

"Yahiko!"

Era a feiosa me chamando de volta para o treino; empurrei minhas esperanças de uma luta-treino com o ex battousai ao vê-lo tão entretido com os afazeres domésticos e voltei, resignado, para o dojo.

**#####**

Algo estava errado.

Este servo conhecia seu corpo, estava ciente de seu funcionamento pleno e de suas limitações, mas algo realmente estranho acontecia; algo suficientemente assustador justamente pela impossibilidade de definição exata. Um mau pressentimento, talvez? É terrível a sensação de que algo catastrófico se aproxima!

Como em uma batalha, este servo procurou aguçar todos os seus sentidos e permaneceu em vigília constante. Este servo sabia que deveria manter uma postura relaxada para não provocar desconfiança, já que Yahiko o observava há mais de 15 minutos, em silêncio.

A senhorita Kaoru não merece ter preocupações desnecessárias; este servo resolverá tudo por conta própria.

**###**

Durante os primeiros dias, tudo ainda era difuso e de certa forma impalpável. Esse servo creditou o desconforto ao mau pressentimento: de uma batalha iminente, de algum perigo que se aproximava da senhorita Kaoru e do dojo. No entanto, ele começou a perceber algo curioso: esse sentimento sempre coincidia com o período no qual este servo lava as roupas.

Certo dia – um dia nublado, chuvoso, este servo deve ressaltar! – o mistério foi clarificado. As manchas vermelhas, a coceira insuportável e o inchaço não negavam! Este servo estava com alergia ao novo sabão que a senhorita Kaoru comprara.

**###**

Nos dias que se seguiram, este servo tentou, com todas as suas forças, permanecer forte em seu posto de "encarregado da roupa suja". Entretanto, seu inimigo – o sabão, que demonstrava-se provocar dor muito pior do que qualquer queimadura infligida por Shishio – era forte demais, terrível demais.

Este servo permanecia cada vez menos tempo com suas mãos imersas na bacia de roupas, o que era extremamente preocupante. Nenhum morador do dojo Kamiya demonstrou ter ciência da anormalidade, o que era, ao menos, um pensamento reconfortante.

**###**

O plano era simples: este servo desculpar-se-ia e iria em busca do sabão utilizado previamente, obviamente dando à senhorita Kaoru um motivo consistente para a sua ausência. Substituiria o sabão novo pelo velho em sua embalagem – para não provocar desconfiança – e tudo voltaria à normalidade.

**###**

Com melhora perceptível na vermelhidão dos braços, este servo animou-se e planejou dobrar o número de horas dedicadas à roupa suja diariamente, de maneira a compensar o tempo perdido nos últimos dias.

Sim, esse seria um dia feliz!

À noite, este servo teve sonhos com bolhas de sabão, onigiris e com a senhorita Kaoru sorrindo, vestida em um quimono lilás.

**#####**

Kenshin está estranho ultimamente. No jantar de ontem, por exemplo, quando fui servi-lo, esbarrei em seu braço e ele ficou subitamente parado como uma estátua, pálido, e permaneceu sem respirar por uns bons momentos. Eu já estava ficando preocupada quando ele se desfez naquele sorriso adorável habitual.

Tenho certeza que a raposa da Megumi abriu bem os olhos e esticou as orelhas pontudas para espiar o que estava acontecendo! Possivelmente se matou de inveja, pois o Kenshin sorriu pra mim, e não para ela.

Devo salientar que ele repetiu o arroz que eu preparei; isso deve ser um sinal que eu estou ficando boa na cozinha.

**#####**

A realidade era extremamente cruel com este servo. A ardência voltou, pior do que estava antes. Muito pior.

À noite, este servo teve pesadelos com bolhas de sabão, o arroz da senhorita Kaoru e Saitou vestindo o quimono vermelho de Yumi.

**###**

Ervas. Este servo aprendera muito sobre os poderes medicinais das ervas com seu mestre durante o período de tentativa de homicídio, digo, período de treinamento.

Após cuidadoso preparo e aplicação de um unguento, este servo acreditou que finalmente estaria tudo resolvido. Mas, na manhã seguinte, a alergia havia piorado. Agora, mãos e braços estavam cobertos por bolhas de aspecto suspeito, e a pele já deixava a tonalidade vermelha pra algo mais perto do roxo. Ainda bem que o hakama tem mangas compridas.

Lembrete: não confiar tão cegamente nos ensinamentos do mestre Hiko.

**###**

"Sanosuke," o nome saiu em voz baixa e fraca, quase temerosa.

Este servo finalmente decidira pedir ajuda a seu amigo – o que mostrava indiretamente o nível do desespero latente. Ele sabia que era potencialmente arriscado, já que os conselhos de Sano já haviam colocado ambos em situações terrivelmente complicadas, mas essa era a única possibilidade que ainda existia. Ficar sem lavar as roupas, jamais! Era uma questão de honra samurai.

"Este servo está com um problema gravíssimo... É algo muito sério, mas a senhorita Kaoru não pode ficar sabendo em hipótese alguma!"

Sano olhou desconfiado, mas acenou com a cabeça e este servo continuou, agora com a voz progressivamente mais baixa e incerta.

"Este servo... A pele... Alergia. Este servo está com alergia. Não consegue dormir, e o pior...! O inchaço é tanto que ele não consegue nem mais levantar o-"

"Ih, tá vermelho e coçando?", Sano interrompeu, "já aconteceu comigo. Depois de umas visitas naquela casa de fama duvidosa, não deu outra: uns dias depois eu fiquei desesperado coçando lá embaixo."

"Oro?"

"Sabe como é, a gente nunca sabe por onde aquelas mulheres andam, e é quase que inevitável se você..."

"Sa-Sano!", este servo o interrompeu, perplexo e profundamente envergonhado. "Não é nada disso!"

"Mas me conta, Kenshin," aparentemente ele havia decidido ignorar os apelos deste servo, "a Donzela vai ficar irada se descobrir que você anda passando noites em casas de má fama. Como você vai se explicar pra ela?"

Este servo estava farto. Levantou-se e deixou Sanosuke concluindo seu pensamento perverso sozinho. Ao virar a esquina, ainda conseguiu escutá-lo gritando na porta de sua casa: "Não se preocupe, a Megumi deu um jeito rapidinho no meu probleminha. Tenho certeza que ela resolve o seu também!"

**#####**

E foi assim que Kenshin terminou seminu em um quarto do dojo Kamiya com Megumi. Ela iria examiná-lo, receitar algum medicamento e finalmente ele estaria livre da excruciante dor de não poder mais lavar as roupas.

Megumi sorriu maliciosamente enquanto o ajudava a retirar o hakama, expondo os braços completamente edemaciados e vermelhos. "Oh! Kenshinzinho, mas isso é terrível! O que aquela menina-tanuki está fazendo pra te maltratar assim? Que horror! Eu, particularmente, o trataria com muito mais amor e carinho..."

Kenshin esperou pacientemente Megumi terminar seu discurso exagerado para explicar-lhe a situação: tinha certeza absoluta que era o sabão; obviamente, era uma punição divina relacionada a seus pecados como battousai. Implorou-lhe por uma solução; Megumi era a única esperança do ex-andarilho, pois nada mais funcionara. Foi nesse contexto em que Kaoru adentrou o quarto, e, como era de se esperar, não reagiu bem à cena.

O ex-andarilho a seguiu pelos corredores apressadamente. Considerando a força com que ela dava cada passada, ele estava encrencado, muito encrencado.

"Senhorita Kaoru! Este servo pode explicar! Por obséquio, permita que ele explique!"

A garota estancou, permanecendo de costas para o ruivo. Kenshin aproximou-se temerosamente, não deixando de notar que ela segurava sua shinai firmemente entre os dedos. _Excelente_, ele pensou amargurado; Kenshin acreditou que ser examinado por Megumi durante o treino de Yahiko seria mais seguro, por ser um período no qual Kaoru estaria ocupada. Não considerou que ela poderia interpretar mal a situação em um momento que se encontrava armada.

Quando o samurai estava a apenas um passo da garota, o óbvio aconteceu: ela, enfurecida, virou-se rapidamente e iniciou uma série de golpes raivosos contra o pobre.

"Como. Você. Pode. Fazer. Algo. Assim!" Cada palavra era pontuada com um golpe desferido por sua espada.

"Oro! Oro! ORO!" Kenshin exclamou em dor excruciante, já que, em reflexo, defendeu-se dos golpes com os braços doentes esticados para proteger-se da fúria da garota.

Foi então que ela finalmente permitiu-se ver o estado dos membros do rurouni, e parou de golpeá-lo prontamente. "Ah, me desculpe, Kenshin! Eu não pretendia te machucar TANTO!" Ela exclamou em pânico, examinando o estado lastimável dos braços do homem à sua frente.

"Não, não... Este servo está com alergia... O sabão..." Ele explicou prontamente. "Oro... Se bem que os golpes da senhorita Kaoru ajudaram um pouco..."

Após alguns segundos, Kaoru exclamou um "Oh!", levado a mão à boca, em súbita realização do ocorrido. "Me perdoe, Kenshin", falou, com os olhos marejados. "Pra compensar, irei preparar um jantar especial pra você, tudo bem?" Completou, ajudando-o a se levantar do chão, já que havia caído com a força dos golpes.

Kenshin sorriu nervosamente. "Não, não é necessário, senhorita Kaoru. Este servo encontra-se em perfeito estado para cozinhar e..."

"Não, nada disso," ela insistiu. "E além do mais, eu que vou lavar as louças e a roupa suja, até que você melhore da alergia".

# # #

E foi assim que Kaoru Kamiya lavou as roupas do dojo por uma semana.

Ao observar Kaoru ocupando seu posto na bacia de roupa suja, Kenshin –disfarçando seu desespero interior com um sorriso forçado –, teve certeza de duas coisas: uma, que a garota realmente não levava jeito para afazeres domésticos, e a outra, que ele teria que lavar todas essas roupas de novo. Calculando mentalmente, ele chegou a conclusão de que teria que triplicar suas horas diárias dedicadas à roupa suja.

Ah, o universo entraria em seu curso correto novamente.

# # #

Observando a cena de longe, Sano e Megumi permaneciam em silêncio.

"Quer dizer então que você medicou ele?"

"Sim, a Tanuki não me deixou em paz enquanto não teve certeza que eu não explicasse nos mínimos detalhes como seria o tratamento do Kenshinzinho."

"Hun... Estranho essa alergia. Ele nunca teve nada disso com sabão".

Megumi respondeu com silêncio.

"Na realidade, foi bem estranho mesmo, porque ele me contou que chegou a usar o sabão antigo durante um tempo... E tinha melhorado, até que subitamente piorou de novo".

Silêncio. Sano arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Muito estranho..."

Megumi cruzou os braços de maneira _non-challant, _na tentativa de disfarçar um sorrisinho malicioso crescendo em seus lábios. "...Bom, ele terá que ser examinado por mim diariamente, claro.", Megumi finalmente falou.

"Sério? Mas tem necessidade?"

"Não." E se desfez em sua risada característica, virando as costas e deixando Sano sozinho. Ela teria que se apressar em voltar pra clínica e esconder melhor um certo potinho contendo pequenas folhas de urtiga, quase vazio já, antes que o galo percebesse algo. E ela já podia dizer que ele estava desconfiado.

"Muito, muito estranho..." Repetiu Sano, que deu de ombros e tratou de arrumar outro lugar para jantar. Ele que precisaria de socorro médico, caso comesse o jantar preparado por Kaoru.

**#Fim #**

**N/A: **Fic escrita há muito (MUITO) tempo de presente para a minha amiga Madam Spooky, em resposta a um amigo secreto. O título... Sim, eu sei, bizarro. Tentem não ligar pra ele (...!), eu tive que arrumar algo em 5 minutos devido ao prazo do desafio e acabou ficando isso. Aos que entendem de botânica/farmacologia, perdão pelo uso meio incorreto da urtica. A fic não foi betada, então perdoem qualquer erro.


End file.
